


Interferencia Materna

by AnnySakuraRuiz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: AU, Dimension Travel, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Soul Bond, Spanish Translation, Temporary Character Death, They need something to stay alive, phantoms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz
Summary: El hijo de Rouge va a ser ejecutado y ella no puede hacer nada al respecto. La hija de Lily está peleando una guerra sola y no tiene nada por lo que vivir. Lily no puede aceptar eso, así que va a cazar en el más allá para encontrarle ayuda a Holly y termina frente a Rouge. Un acuerdo entre ellos les da una oportunidad a sus hijos.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Interferencia Materna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maternal Interference](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765069) by Altiria-Aty. 



> Este trabajo pertenece a Altiria-Aty yo solo lo estoy traduciendo  
>  Me encantó este trabajo y quise que mas personas lo conocieran. Aclaro este trabajo NO ES MIO, yo solo lo traduzco del ingles al español.   
>  TODO ES ESCRITO POR Altiria-Aty YO SOLO LO TRADUZCO.
> 
> Historia Original:  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13296443/1/Maternal-Interference

Rouge se paró junto a su hijo, su único hijo que nunca la había conocido y apretó los dientes con furia. Su cabello flameó alrededor de su cuerpo retorciéndose como cabezas de serpiente, pero no había viento para moverlo. Actuó a través de sus emociones, que no pudo contener.

Su bebé, durante años se había visto obligada a ver el abuso acumulado sobre él por las ovejas del mundo. Los idiotas borrachos que no reconocerían su trasero por su cara y, francamente, a veces ni siquiera podía notar la diferencia con la mierda que vomitaban.

Durante años había visto a su hijo que unos bastardos ignorantes le decían que no valía nada. Que si alguna vez lo descubrían, lo agarrarían por la quilla, lo torturarían, lo matarían. Ace su bebé, a su precioso Ace, le dijeron una y otra vez que no valía nada.

Así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar que no lo estaba capturando a un traidor, a ella no le sorprendió que hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad. Se había lanzado a una persecución desesperada incluso cuando ella gritó silenciosamente que no tenía que hacerlo. Lloró porque su familia adoptiva lo aceptaría incluso si no lo hacía. Lo agarraron directamente de los brazos mientras ella le decía y nuevamente lo amaban y nunca lo culparían por las acciones de Teach.

Por los dioses del mar, si pudiera oírla, sólo una vez. Ella le diría cuánto lo amaba, cuánto valía. Cómo no podía estar más orgullosa de lo amable que había resultado ser a pesar de todo lo que le habían lanzado. Su bebé todavía amaba, todavía protegido, estaba tan orgullosa de él.

El viento inexistente alrededor de Rouge se calmó. Cientos de niños muertos por el estúpido intento de los marines de capturar a su hijo. Siempre estaría agradecida por la previsión de Roger de ponerse en contacto con Garp, porque Roger se sacrificara para que su muerte pudiera ser una distracción; uno que ella y Ace podrían usar para mejorar su supervivencia. Lo único que lamentó, mientras yacía en su lecho de muerte, fue que no podría ver crecer a su hijo, que no podría protegerlo.

Silenciosamente Rouge gruñó de rabia, siempre eran los marines. Los marines entonces eso causó su muerte, y ahora habían encerrado a su hijo como si fuera una especie de animal. Su hijo iba a ser ejecutado por quién era su padre, sin otra razón que esa. No les importaba que fuera un pirata que había cometido crímenes mínimos, un pequeño saqueo ocasional y algunas muertes accidentales en la batalla había sido lo peor que había hecho. No es que les importara a los infantes de marina... habrían hecho esto incluso si Ace hubiera seguido las palabras de Garp y se hubiera convertido en infante de marina.

Por los dioses, Ace no se merecía esto. Su hijo nunca había lastimado a un inocente. Había salvado a niños, había evitado deliberadamente a los civiles cuando los marines los ignoraron, se había esforzado por salvar a otros cuando podía. Él era un buen chico. Los marines, esos seres malditos solo se preocupaban por lo que simbolizaría su muerte. Todo lo que les importaba era Roger, y aunque Rouge amaba a Roger con todo su corazón, ahora mismo una parte de ella maldijo cuán figura pública había terminado. Si Roger hubiera sido un pirata habitual, Ace no estaría en esta situación. Ace no estaría a punto de ser ejecutado ante su familia adoptiva.

"Maldita sea," las uñas de Rouge se clavaron en sus manos, aunque no sangraron. Después de todo, los muertos no podían; no quedaba 'sangre vital' dentro de ella. Ella no era más que un fantasma incapaz de salvar a su hijo. "¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!" se balanceó sobre el lugar y golpeó una pared. Actuó como si pudiera dañar la maldita cosa. Ella no pudo; ni siquiera dolía, su mano atravesó la pared. Otra bofetada descarada en la cara sobre su incapacidad para cambiar algo.

"¿Discúlpame?"

Rouge no prestó atención a la voz, la mujer que había hablado no podía estar hablando con Rouge. Después de todo, Rouge no existía y los vivos no podían verla.

"¿Señorita?"

Ella arrugó la nariz y trató de golpear la pared de nuevo. Ella falló y le gruñó.

"¡Hey!" Una mano tocó su hombro.

Rouge no se avergonzó de decir que gritó y saltó un pie en el aire. Balanceándose alrededor de Rouge tratando de golpear la 'cosa' que la tocó por primera vez desde su muerte. La mujer que lo había hecho gritó y rápidamente se echó hacia atrás con un movimiento tembloroso y poco practicado. Como si en algún momento hubiera estado acostumbrada a esquivar proyectiles pero no hubiera sido una luchadora física. Rouge instintivamente catalogó esto asumiendo que la mujer había sido una luchadora a distancia y no había estado involucrada a menudo en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras que un momento después, Rouge se había congelado en su postura de lucha porque... alguien la había tocado.

La mujer que tenía delante levantó los brazos a la defensiva mostrándose desarmada. Lo que no significaba mucho que estuvieran muertos después de todo. Sin mencionar que en su propia vida, mientras Rouge había luchado con pistolas, aún podía luchar desarmada. "Desarmado" significaba muy poco para ella.

La mujer tenía el pelo rojo intenso, algunos tonos más oscuro que el rosa claro, lo que nunca le había gustado hasta que Roger lo felicitó. Rouge personalmente siempre había querido el pelo rojo sangre de su madre; pensó que su extraño rosa estaba "descolorido" y no valía mucho. Irónicamente, la mujer que tenía delante podría haber pasado por la tía de Rouge antes de su prematura muerte; su cabello era casi del mismo tono. Fue el color de ojos lo que le dijo a Rouge que esta mujer no era su tía, los ojos de esta mujer eran de un verde inquietantemente brillante y las tías de Rouge habían sido marrón chocolate como la suya, como Ace.

Además de esto, la ropa de la mujer era más que extraña. Parecía estar usando un pijama de todas las cosas con ciervos en ellos. Rouge, por supuesto, no culpó a la mujer por su elección de ropa. La propia Rouge había muerto con una bata de hospital debido a su embarazo, que la dejó eternamente vistiendo el suave material rosa con el trasero expuesto.

"Hola", saludó la mujer tentativamente, "eh, ¿estás bien?"

Rouge se enderezó y bajó sus propias manos avergonzada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en posición de batalla? Ella estaba muerta, esta mujer no podía lastimarla. Ella estaba siendo ridícula.

"Estoy bien", informó.

"Oh, bien", la mujer bajó las manos con alivio, "Estaba un poco preocupada de que pudiera dar un mala primera impresión, y realmente no quería hacer eso, ¿sabes? Sobre todo porque eres tú. No interactúo demasiado con otras personas muertas".

"De hecho", pensó Rouge un poco desconcertado, "no he interactuado con ningún muerto".

"¿Ninguno?" la mujer se sobresaltó un poco, "bueno, eso no es demasiado sorprendente, supongo. La mayoría de la gente elige continuar cuando la Muerte presenta la opción".

Rouge inclinó la cabeza hacia eso. Le habían dado la misma opción cuando murió por primera vez. Después de morir, se encontró en lo que sabía que era el camino hacia Grand Line, la cascada que subía por la línea roja hacia lo desconocido. A su alrededor, le habían dado una docena de opciones de barco, Rouge se había negado a tomar ninguna de ellas. Cuando se enfrentó a la perspectiva de que se había vuelto, tenía un hijo que cuidar, un bebé que la necesitaba.

"Personalmente, estaba en King's Cross... ah, eso es una estación de tren". _'¿Water Seven?'_ Rouge se preguntó mientras Lily continuaba: "La muerte nos dio a mi esposo y a mí varias opciones de tren, pero quería ver crecer a mi hija. Así que volvimos a seguirla", La expresión de la mujer se volvió fría de una manera con la que Rouge estaba íntimamente familiarizado, la furia de una madre, "Es muy bueno que lo hice".

Rouge no pudo evitar relajarse ante la familiar emoción. Hizo varios saltos de lógica pensando que quizás la hija de esta mujer era como su Ace. Sufriendo de la estupidez de los demás, de los marines. "¿Ella también está en Impel Down?" preguntó, mirando por las paredes de la celda detrás de la mujer.

"No." La mujer negó con la cabeza haciendo que los mechones rojos se balancearan, "No, ella es... en realidad, esa es una explicación un poco complicada. Quizás deberíamos presentarnos primero, ¿no?"

"Supongo", no había mucho más que Rouge pudiera hacer salvo ver cómo la vida de su hijo se desvanecía mientras permanecía encadenado en una celda. Una conversación adecuada para apartar su mente de su destino, una para desahogarse era algo que necesitaba desesperadamente.

"Portgas D. Rouge, un placer". Le tendió la mano y la mujer se la estrechó rápidamente.

"Lily Potter."

Rouge recuperó su mano, sintiendo un cosquilleo bastante extraño. Qué extraño era tener finalmente sensación en sus manos debido al estado igualmente muerto de Lily. Rouge había echado de menos el contacto físico, una parte de ella quería abrazar a Lily en un reconfortante abrazo, aunque solo fuera para sentir a otra persona en sus brazos nuevamente. Ella se resistió, apenas.

"¿Es tu hijo?" Lily preguntó mirando a Ace con una expresión abiertamente curiosa. Rouge siguió la mirada de Lily hacia Ace, quien había inclinado la cabeza en un intento de dormir. Se había permitido caer flácido colgando de la obsesiva cantidad de cadenas que lo mantenían quieto y débil. Rouge se alegraba de que estuviera descansando, aunque solo fuera porque Ace no había dormido ni un solo minuto desde que lo capturaron. Se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo, no permitiendo que nadie se le acercara sigilosamente, en eso, estaba mostrando su fuerza. Rogue no necesitaba verlo para saber que su chico era fuerte, ni siquiera había parpadeado ante lo que habían hecho Teach y su equipo. Tampoco lo había hecho durante el "baño" que le dieron los marines cuando llegó a Impel Down; una manguera que casi le había arrancado la piel a Ace de los huesos debido a la gran fuerza que habían usado. Rouge miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de ver que le sucedia a su hijo.

"Sí, ese es mi Ace", sonrió suavemente Rouge. Se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía, Ace perdió toda la tensión que cargaba mientras estaba despierto cuando dormía. Hasta el día de hoy, era una expresión que Ace solo tenía cuando estaba fuera cuando Luffy había estado cerca. Porque solo con Luffy Ace estaba totalmente desprotegido. Aunque Barbablanca y su equipo estaban a punto de ganar lo mismo.

"He estado escuchando bastante sobre él", reflexionó Lily sin acercarse, "un montón de tonterías de celebridades en su mayor parte. No me lo tomé en serio, no más de lo que escucharía lo que dicen sobre mi hija." Lily giró sobre su pie y preguntó con curiosidad: "¿Es un buen hombre?"

"¿Es mi hijo pirata un buen hombre?" Rouge preguntó divertido, "eso no es algo que la gente suele preguntar".

"No soy la típica", dijo Lily con un ligero encogimiento de hombros y luego se puso seria.

Rouge arqueó una ceja mirando al extraño, ¿por qué estaba Lily aquí? Rouge no se había preguntado todavía, pero ahora se lo estaba preguntando. "No entiendo."

"No es una sorpresa, no es normal, nada de esto lo es". Lily no apartó la mirada de Ace, Rouge sintió que se tensaba preguntándose si la mujer era una amenaza. "Escuché sobre él de pasada, primero por los periódicos. El gobierno mundial de su mundo los difundió hace una semana informando que lo iban a ejecutar. Pero lo gracioso es que sigo viendo gente que no está contenta con eso."

Rouge tarareó sin sorpresa, y Lily pareció aferrarse a su respuesta con entusiasmo.

"¿Te importa si te cuento un poco de una historia? ¿Sobre mi hija?"

"No veo por qué no". Cuanto más supiera Rouge sobre Lily y el motivo de su visita, mejor.

Lily, sin embargo, no empezó donde Rouge la esperaba también. "¿Alguna vez has intentado usar tu energía?"

"¿Energía?" Los labios de Rouge se apretaron hacia abajo, "¿qué energía?"

"Energía. Como almas, como muertos, ganamos una pequeña cantidad de energía a medida que pasa el tiempo. Mi esposo lo notó un año después de nuestra muerte, pudo abrir la puerta a lo que mi patética excusa de hermana le dio a mi hija por dormitorio."

"¿Y qué fue eso?"

Los dientes de Lily se juntaron con un clic audible: "Un armario, la pusieron en un armario de escobas hasta que cumplió once años".

Incluso Rouge sintió la agitación de la ira al escuchar eso, imaginando a un bebé con los rasgos de Lily atrapado en un lugar así por su propia familia. Rouge sabía que existían algunas personas que harían tal cosa, pero escuchar que era la propia familia de Lily la que lo había hecho. Ella no podía comprender eso. Sabía que si alguno de los miembros de su tripulación había vivido, o si alguno de los de Roger sabía la verdad sobre Ace, lo habían protegido en un santiamén. Rouge había pensado a menudo que debería haberles hecho saber sobre él; si lo hubiera hecho, quizás Ace no sería capturado ahora. O tal vez lo habría hecho antes, la tripulación de Roger no había estado en condiciones de proteger a Ace del mundo.

"Mi esposo abrió la puerta y logramos llevarle agua y comida a Holly".

"¿La mataron de hambre?" Rouge jadeó, "¡¿Tu familia la mató de hambre?!"

"Más que eso", Lily le dio a Rouge una mirada de dolor y se obligó a continuar, "durante los primeros años de su vida usamos esa energía para ayudar a Holly a sobrevivir. Para conseguir su comida y agua, para curar sus heridas. Pensamos, esperábamos que cuando cumpliera once años las cosas mejoraran, que alguien se diera cuenta e hiciera algo. Al menos entonces estaría en el ojo público, y las personas a las que llamamos amigos y familiares harían cualquier cosa".

Lily respiró exhausta y tiró de su cabello, "No fue hasta que cumplió once años que nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Nadie iba a arreglarlo, mis amigos estaban muertos y los de James estaban siendo bloqueados por todos los caminos posibles. Su padrino fue encarcelado sin juicio y el único hombre que pensé que la ayudaría no puede hacer otra cosa que protegerla en secreto".

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Rouge avanzó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Lily abrazándola con fuerza. La mujer parecía que lo necesitaba y, francamente, Rouge estaba cansada de negar su propio deseo. Lily aceptó su consuelo de buena gana y, por un momento, estuvieron juntas. Lily tocó el brazo de Rouge cuando estuvo lista para continuar, y Rouge la soltó suavemente.

Rouge se preguntó si tenía esa energía de la que hablaba Lily. Su primer instinto fue decir que no, que nunca había podido tocar nada, ayudar a Ace en absoluto. Pero no, no, ella había podido hacerlo una vez. Ace tenía diez años en ese momento, enfrentándose a un grupo de 'piratas' a punto de dispararle a Luffy. Ella le había empujado su haki del rey, lo ayudó a usarlo para protegerlos a ambos. Rouge se había convencido más tarde de que Ace lo había hecho solo. Incluso si sabía que diez era demasiado joven para usar el haki del rey, sin importar cuán fuerte fuera su hijo. Sin mencionar que Ace no lo había vuelto a usar desde entonces.

"Esta energía, ¿es haki?"

Lily hizo un ruido curioso. "¿Qué es haki?" entonces fue Rouge quien estaba confundido, ¿cómo Lily había usado haki sin usar haki, a menos que... su energía no fuera haki? Rouge le explicó rápidamente a Lily qué era el haki, brindándole una descripción general del haki de observación, armamento y conquistadores y cómo funcionaba cada uno. Rouge y Roger habían poseído los tres que le dijo a Lily.

"Eso tiene sentido", reflexionó Lily mientras caminaba por la celda, "funciona diferente para nosotros, tu alma usa haki con un uso limitado, mientras que la mía usa magia".

"¿Magia?"

"Ah, no mencioné eso, ¿verdad? Soy una bruja." Rouge asintió aceptando esto como si tuviera todo lo demás. Después de todo, había visto cosas más extrañas en sus viajes por el mundo. Entonces Lily continuó con su historia. "Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no iba a pasar nada para ayudarla, comencé a ahorrar energía. Pensé que la necesitaría para algo grande".

"¿Sigues ahorrando la energía que recogiste?" Rouge se preguntó incluso mientras se preguntaba si tal vez podría usar su haki para ayudar a Ace de alguna manera. Cuando era más joven, había usado haki para romper las cadenas de piedras marinas de su tripulación, pero Rouge solo lo había hecho una vez y después se había sentido peligrosamente débil.

"¡Lo estoy! Y es la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora".

"¿Bien?" Rouge le dio a Lily una mirada curiosa, "explicalo".

Lily no lo dudó. "Por mucho que sucedió desde el undécimo cumpleaños de mi hija, ese día fue presentada a su herencia".

"Su magia", se dio cuenta Rouge.

Lily inclinó la cabeza mostrando que Rouge tenía razón, "Comenzó su educación para aprender a convertirse en una bruja adecuada, y es tan poderosa", Lily se pavoneó con orgullo paternal y luego se puso seria, "Tenía once años cuando la engañaron para que matara a alguien. Dumbledore, Ese maldito viejo tonto le dijo que fue _'mi amor'_ lo que la salvó. Tonterías. Fue su magia la que la protegió, la que siempre la ha protegido".

Rouge sonrió débilmente cuando Lily se corrigió, "por no decir que no la amo. Pero no fue el amor lo que la mantuvo a salvo cuando morimos. Pasé un año desarrollando un hechizo, un ritual de sangre, que me permitió dar mi vida por la de ella. Para que pudiera sobrevivir incluso a la maldición asesina en sí misma si lo necesitaba... y lo había necesitado". Lily negó con la cabeza, "Esperaba no tener que usarlo, quería que ella creciera con sus padres, que creciera a salvo. Pero eso no estaba en nuestras cartas. Afortunadamente ese día James ganó el tiempo suficiente cuando Voldemort atacó para permitirme realizar el hechizo. Salvó la vida de Holly matando a Voldemort y si no fuera por esos Horrocruxes habría sido permanente-"

"Lily. Estoy un poco perdida", le dijo Rouge a Lily, deteniendo el flujo de palabras.

Lily se sonrojó, "Lo siento, es de conocimiento común en mi mundo en su mayor parte. Voldemort es un señor oscuro, un purista de sangre racista que está tratando de destruir nuestra casa y matar a todas las personas que no se ajustan a su 'estándar', que son todos. Mi esposo y yo éramos parte de la resistencia".

"¿Cómo revolucionarios?" Rouge reflexionó, "mi tía era una".

"Probablemente es similar. Cuando me quedé embarazada, se dio una profecía que decía que un niño nacería para derrotar al señor oscuro. Dumbledore, el hombre - nuestro líder - en quien habíamos puesto nuestra confianza estúpidamente, permitió que la profecía fuera publicada. Voldemort se enteró y decidió que mi hija encajaba con el criterio de la persona que lo derrotaría de acuerdo con lo que había escuchado. Voldemort decidió que tenía que morir. En respuesta a eso, James y yo fuimos puestos bajo 'hechizos protectores' y la casa. Un hechizo que nos mantendría a salvo mientras alguien en quien confiamos mantuviera el secreto de nuestra ubicación y se lo llevara a la tumba".

"Supongo que no lo hizo", pensó Rouge, ya que Lily estaba muerta.

"El hombre que elegimos, Sirius, lo hizo hasta que él y James se metieron en sus tontas cabezas de que era un objetivo demasiado obvio. Es cierto que fue porque Sirius estaba constantemente siendo atacado por su primo, ya que él era una opción obvia para nosotros. Así que James y Sirius cambiaron a nuestro guardián secreto por otro de nuestros amigos, un hombre llamado Peter".

"¿Por qué no guardaste el secreto tu misma?"

"Dumbledore nos dijo que solo podría ser alguien que no viviera en el lugar en sí. Podría haber mentido, podría no haberlo hecho, no tengo pruebas de todos modos. Solo sospecho que fue una mentira porque el guardián secreto puede visitar la casa-de seguridad sin problema." Rouge le dio una mirada de juicio y Lily se marchitó. "Quería irme, tomar a Holly y dejar el país. Pero James, es tan tonto que quería pelear, defender nuestro mundo. Debería haber seguido mis instintos".

"Entonces fuiste traicionado, y este Voldemort te mató", dijo Rouge, "entonces este Voldemort fue 'asesinado' temporalmente pero logró volver a la vida."

"Sí," confirmó Lily, "usó la sangre de mi hija como base y volvió a la vida cuando ella tenía catorce años. Comenzó la guerra nuevamente un año después y Dumbledore, debido a la profecía, colocó a Holly como líder de la guerra a pesar de que casi no tiene entrenamiento y solo tiene diecisiete años".

"Tan viejo como Luffy. ¿Por qué no tiene entrenamiento? Seguramente si existiera una profecía, alguien se aseguraría de que ella pudiera liderar. ¿Podría luchar?"

"Dumbledore", gruñó Lily, "afirmó que quería que ella tuviera una infancia".

"¿A pesar de que fue abusada durante once años?" Rouge preguntó con incredulidad, "¿y mató a alguien a los once?" Ace lo había hecho mucho más joven que eso, aunque a ella no le había gustado que hubiera tenido sangre tan joven. Sin mencionar lo terrible que había sido Garp como guardián, se había asegurado de que Ace, Luffy y Sabo pudieran defenderse. Parecía que a la hija de Lily no se le había dado la misma oportunidad.

"Holly nunca ha sido una niña", dijo Lily, "Dumbledore la mantuvo en la oscuridad, y solo recientemente descubrimos por qué. Estaba espiando a un hombre al que solía llamar amigo hace unos meses, y supimos por él que Holly tiene un Horrocrux en ella.".

"Mencionaste eso antes, ¿qué es?"

"Un fragmento de alma. Voldemort dividió su alma siete veces para unir su alma al mundo viviente asegurándose de que nunca muera. Una de estas piezas fue colocada dentro de mi hija cuando James y yo morimos. Dumbledore lo sabía, lo sintió en el momento en que la abrazó después de nuestra muerte. Él lo sabía desde hace diecisiete años y planeó todo".

"¿Cómo lo eliminas?"

"Mueriendo."

Los ojos de Rouge se cerraron. Ella entendió ahora. "Él se aseguró de que ella no pudiera defenderse para que muriera en la batalla".

"'Por el bien común'", se burló Lily.

"Esa pobre niña", susurró Rouge, "¿seguramente se puede hacer algo?"

"Lo hay", los ojos verdes de Lily ardieron en la oscuridad, "James y Sirius están intentando usar su energía para llevar a Holly a un conjunto de tres elementos. Creemos que si los tiene en su poder y muere, los artículos la devolverán a la vida. En algunos círculos se les conoce como un bloqueo temporal al abrazo de la muerte".

"Eso es maravilloso," Rouge se animó, aliviado de que la pequeña de Lily tuviera una oportunidad. "¿Pero por qué contarme todo esto?"

"Vuelve la energía que recogí y tu hijo", Lily miró a Ace, "En este momento Holly no tiene a nadie, no tiene razón para vivir. No tiene esperanzas para el futuro y ha sido entrenada y moldeada para no luchar por su propia vida. Ahora mismo... ahora mismo caminaría hacia la muerte sin dudarlo. Dumbledore se aseguró de que no tuviera nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo que quedarse, nada por lo que vivir".

Rouge observó a Lily moverse hacia el hijo de Rouge y sintió que se movía de lado casi a la defensiva. No sintió malicia, pero alguien tan cercano a Ace mientras dormía la puso nerviosa.

"Tuve suficiente para dos hechizos en particular de mi propia invención," los dientes de Lily brillaron, "He tenido mucho tiempo para jugar con hechizos en los últimos diecisiete años. Cuando no tienes que comer ni dormir, o incluso respirar, haces mucho".

"¿Qué hechizos?" Rouge demandó mientras Lily movía sus dedos. Ante los ojos de Rouge, apareció una línea conectada directamente a Ace. Era de un verde esmeralda brillante, casi del mismo tono que los ojos de Lily. Rouge vio como Ace comenzaba a brillar con un naranja suave del mismo tono del sombrero que usaba con tanta frecuencia. La naranja se desangró en la línea verde que venía de su cintura, luego la línea se oscureció y desapareció en la oscuridad más allá de ellos.

"¿Lily?" Rouge presionó, "¿qué es eso?" ella no le tenía miedo; en cambio, la hizo sentir tan cálida. Como si verlo la hiciera sentir una inmensa esperanza.

"Eso", dijo Lily, "es un vínculo del alma y está directamente relacionado con mi hija".

"¿Un vínculo del alma... un alma gemela? ¿Existen?" Rouge avanzó mientras los colores a su alrededor se desvanecían.

"Lo hacen", confirmó Lily, "Es fácil verlos muertos". Lily volvió a agitar la mano mostrando su brillo rojo que desapareció corriendo hacia un tono dorado. Rouge al mismo tiempo se volvió de un rosa suave unido a un rojo intenso que le recordó a Roger.

"Creé un hechizo que me permitió ver el de Holly, difícil porque está viva, pero lo logré. Una vez que lo descubrí, lo seguí hasta Ace".

Rouge negó con la cabeza, la desesperación se formó en su pecho, "Ace va a ser ejecutado pronto, Lily. Está atrapado aquí, indefenso. Va a morir".

La sonrisa de Lily ganó dientes afilados, viciosos, "Tengo un plan para eso también. No es exactamente lo que pretendía originalmente para mi segundo hechizo. Pero puedo hacerlo funcionar".

"Explique."

"Voy a conectarlos mentalmente", Lily se tocó la frente, "Holly necesita una razón para vivir, una razón para pelear y Ace puede dársela. Mientras que Ace, parece que necesita lo mismo... y una fuga de prisión."

Rouge no se atrevió a tener esperanzas, no se atrevió a respirar aunque no pudiera. Le rogó a Lily con los ojos que lo dijera, que le dijera las palabras.

"Ajustaré el tiempo y las aplicaciones; el tiempo pasará más lento para Ace que para Holly. Él estará presente mentalmente en la ubicación de Holly. De esa manera, podrán conocerse. Holly tendrá una razón para vivir, y si todo sale bien, no perderá tiempo en rescatar a Ace. Con magia, no debería ser nada difícil, ya ha entrado en lugares más desafiantes".

"Pueden salvarse el uno a otro", dijo Rouge sin aliento.

"Si."

"¿Cómo?" Rouge agarró los hombros de Lily desesperadamente, suplicante.

"Solo repite después de mí."


End file.
